The Dark Knight's Princess
by war22360
Summary: Multiple One-shots of batXwonder adventures, please favorite, follow, and review. Also ENJOY!
1. Sparring

Batman walked calmly through the Watchtower's dorm hall. At the end of the hall, he made a sharp turn into the sparring room. Batman removed his mask, letting it blend into his cape. Without his mask, he was only Bruce Wayne, a playboy billionaire. Bruce looked down at Earth through the sparring room's massive window. The shining sun gave his dark black suit an orange tint as it rose from the other half of his home planet.

Bruce was surprised when he heard the doors rip open. He slowly turned around to be greeted by his Amazon Princess counterpart. "Hey Bruce," smiled Wonder Woman. "Hey Diana," grumbled Bruce. The Dark Knight turned his back, gazing back at the Earth. The beautiful princess noticed something ticking at her close friend. "Bruce are you okay?" "I'm fine let's spar," said Bruce, turning around. "Okay," smirked Diana.

The princess leaped at her target, knocking him down. Bruce grabbed her shoulders roughly and rolled over, pinning her now. "I could get used to this," laughed Diana lightly. Bruce smiled and stared right in her eyes. "I guess I'd agree with you," chuckled Bruce. _What am I saying? What's this weird feeling, why am I doing this, What am I doing? _Exclaimed Bruce in his mind. Suddenly as Diana wrapped her hands around he tipped his head kissing her.

Diana looked back at him. "Well, lets spar then." The Amazon kicked him off and put him in a headlock. Bruce grabbed her hand and twisted it, knocking her over. "Not so fast princess." Diana grinned and kicked his chest, helping herself up. "Well it looks like the Dark Knight himself is getting rusty on his moves," joked the beautiful amazon. "I guess so," said Bruce kissing her.


	2. Jealousy

Superman and Wonder Woman flew over the African Savannah with Batman gliding under them as if he was their shadow. The Trinity landed on the beige colored ground. Batman pulled out a projected blue map from his belt that lead to Gorilla Grodd's base. "Are we close, Bruce?" asked the Amazon Princess. "Yes, Diana," replied the Dark Knight. "Well then, lets get going," grumbled Superman. Diana noticed something was irritating her friend. "Clark are you okay?" "Yes Diana, I'm fine, now lets get going," replied the Man of Steel.

Diana leaned on Bruce's shoulder and stared him in the eyes drowsily. "So is it a base, or a gorilla city?" chuckled Bruce's beautiful _new _girlfriend. They decided to keep their relationship secret for a while so no one in the league teased or got _jealous _about them dating. "It's Grodd's base, I assure you, Princess," smirked Batman. "Like Clark said, lets get going," said the Dark Knight, following Superman.

Bruce caught up with his best friend, Clark. "Hey, what's biting at you?" "I'm fine, why?" questioned Superman firmly. "You sounded bothered and grouchy a few moments ago." Clark turned around, facing his friend. "Lois is sick and I'm just nervous," lied Superman. "Oh, well I gotta go get something from the Javelin," replied Bruce. Wonder Woman took Bruce's place and walked next to the Man of Steel. "What's really bugging you, you can tell me." Superman sighed. "Fine, I think you like Bruce and I'm nervous about it.

Diana scowled. "Bruce and I are dating, Clark. We tried to keep it secret so no one got jealous, and plus Clark, you know I think of you as a brother." "I know," sighed Clark. "Well now we have to wait for Bruce," remarked Superman. Soon enough, Batman returned. "Lets hurry, Grodd's planting an atomic bomb underground!" breathed Batman roughly. The Trinity looked at each other fiercely, then ran after Grodd's base.


	3. Whips and Lassos

Commissioner Gordon removed the trap sheets from Batman's signal and flipped the switch on the back, turning it on. The yellow and black light shined on the bottom of Gotham's dark gray clouds. As Gordon turned his head, Batman was standing right next to him. Gordon leaped back surprised and scared. "What is it Gordon?" commanded Batman. "Catwoman's escaped from Arkham Asylum and is headed for Gotham Bank." "I'll be there," nodded Batman, gliding away.

Catwoman slashed her claws against the windows, crawling inside the Gotham Bank, crunching the shredded glass. Two security guards blasted their pistols at Catwoman. "Stop right there ma'am," demanded a guard. Catwoman dodged the bullets and ignored him, she leaped onto him and slashed his face, letting him drop. She then went for the other guard, he dropped his pistol and started to run off. Catwoman whipped his feet, making him drop "Lights out boy scout," smirked Catwoman slamming his face to the marble floor.

Just as Catwoman finished destroying the cameras, she headed toward the vaul. Batman glided through the window and kicked Catwoman in the arm, sending her flying. "Enough Selina," "Coming after me again Bruce, or just coming for _love_?" smirked Selina. "I regret the times I did come for love, Catwoman." Catwoman scowled and unsheathed her claws once more. She dashed at Batman, stabbing his chest and stomach area. She slammed him onto the tile ground, leaping off of him and towards the vault.

"Stop right there, you thief!" ordered Wonder Woman as she arrived in the bank. Selina turned around shocked and angry. "So you're the one who stole Bruce from me?" Catwoman growled and jumped at Wonder Woman. "Diana…?" moaned Bruce before passing out. Diana pulled out her lasso and wrapped it around Catwoman's wrist, throwing her into the wall. "Oh, so you wanna play ropes princess?" snapped Selina, pulling out her whip. Wonder Woman dodged the first cracks by the whip, then punch Selina in the face knocking her out. Diana picked up Bruce and flew to the Batcave. "Next time, tell me about your Ex's Bruce," chuckled Diana.


	4. Back Breaking

Bane stared Batman directly in the eyes, giving the message of death. "You choose Wayne, shall I break your body, or spirit?" growled Bane with an invisible smirk. "Neither!" roared Batman, grabbing Bane's head and slamming it into his knee. A loud crackling sound echoed through the Batcave as Bruce Wayne jerked backwards, his hands cupped on his right knee. Bane laughed sinisterly. "You fool!" chuckled Bane, sending Batman flying across the Batcave with one swipe of his massive arm.

Wonder Woman flyed as fast she could to Gotham City. Batman had contacted her to come to the Batcave before he noticed Bane hiding. Wonder Woman knew he was in trouble. She finally reached Gotham, now trying to find Wayne Manor. _Hopefully the gods let Bruce have the chance to live._ Sighed Wonder Woman to herself solemnly. Bane grabbed Batman's neck tightly and slammed him to the rocky floor, punching his face. "Tonight is you final night Bruce Wayne!" shouted Bane, getting ready to pound at his enemy's face once more.

Just before Bane could destroy Wayne's masked face, Wonder Woman blasted through the Batcave lead walls and knocked over Bane. The massive man grasped Diana by her waist and threw her at Batman's giant penny. Bouncing off the copper circle, Wonder Woman collapsed onto the floor, being smashed by the huge penny. "Diana, no!" roared Batman, ignoring the pain as he ran fiercely at Bane.

Bane darkly laughed as Bruce charged at him. Just before Batman could even touch his foe, Bane picked him up and slammed the Batman onto his highly muscular knee. Bruce Wayne hollered in the most pain he's ever felt in his entire life. Bane broke the Batman. After the quick loud nap that came from Batman's broken back, there was a long eerie silence. "Since you couldn't choose Wayne, chose for you," laughed Bane letting Batman drop and roll onto the floor. Diana emerged from the penny and punched Bane out of the cave, manor, and hopefully Gotham. "Bruce!"she cried, running to him. Wonder Woman got onto one knee and held her love's head kissing him. "Thank you Diana…" groaned Batman, falling asleep in her hands.


	5. Too Close for Comfort

Wonder Woman exited the Watchtower's cafeteria and turned left into white medical room. Diana first noticed Batman's surgery was finished with a metal spinal cord slightly peeking from his back. The Amazon smoothly caressed the Dark Knight's shoulder, and down to his lower back. "Hey, Wondy!" smiled Flash, zooming into the medical room's entrance. "Is it Berry or Walley," grumbled Bruce darkly. "Walley, Bruce," smiled Diana. "No!" growled Batman knowing he was going to be annoyed.

"Too bad you're hurt Bats, can't get me for a _long _time!" chuckled Walley. Wonder Woman laughed softly. "Oh, just wait 'till I'm out of here!" growled Bruce. Diana smiled and kissed Bruce's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll have my eye on Walley," said the Amazon Princess. "C'mon, lets leave him alone and get something to eat in the cafeteria, I'm hungry," remarked Diana, nudging Flash with her elbow. Walley smiled with a blush, _I'm dating Diana! Well technically. _"Oh, and Flash, don't get any ideas with her, or I _will _put you in the position I'm in," threatened Batman.

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to Batsy, she's as arrogant and stubborn as you," lied the Scarlet Speedster to the Dark Knight's warning. Bruce glared at Berry's sidekick. "What are you getting?" asked Diana, sliding lasagna onto her plate and sprinkling parmesan cheese on top. "Pizza, like always," replied Walley, putting two sausage pizza slices on his plate. The two sat a the third middle table in front of the large glass screen that showed Earth. Bruce watched the cafe cameras, glaring at Walley the most from the small security screen in the medical room.

Flash removed his red mask and took a bite of his pizza. He looked at Diana, adoring her beauty as she ate her lasagna. "So, what do you see in _him_ anyways?" wondered Flash. "His bravery," she replied. Diana took another bite, sauce getting sauce all over her lips. "Umm you got sauce on your face, let me get that," Flash quickly kissed Diana, getting the sauce off of her before she could grab a napkin. Batman tensed from what he saw on the security screen. "WALLEY!" _Uh oh! _thought Walley zooming off, leaving a frustrated princess.


	6. Happy Birthday

An eerie silence traveled oddly through the Watchtower. The entire inside of the space shuttle had been decorated for someone. Wonder Woman had convinced Batman to take another patrol in Gotham, to distract him from the Watchtower. Today, was the Batman's 39th birthday. Everyone knew The Dark Knight hated surprises, but this time he couldn't get mad because Wonder Woman planned it.

Just as Superman had finished the last of the decorations with Green Lantern, he looked back at Diana. "Why would you do this to Bruce? You know he hates things like this," questioned The Man of Steel. "He needs to have more _positivity _in his life than just me, plus if I planned this surprise party, he has to like it," smirked Diana in sarcasm to Clark. Clark shrugged and walked off with Hal behind him. Diana turned her head and signaled The Question to shut down all the lights as Batman's Batship entered the carrier.

Bruce entered the tower's code to enter the cafeteria: 336874. "SURPRISE!" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the lights instantly shined bright. Batman looked the maddest most of the leaguers had seen. Batman cruelly glared at the many bright smiles around him. "Who planned this," growled Batman viscously making most of the smiles fade. "I did," smirked Wonder Woman with an innocent face. Bruce's grimm angry look turned into an embarrassed wide-eyed expression. "T-thank you Diana…"

Bruce smiled widely with sweat trickling down his face. "Thank you all," he said, walking through the crowd of laughing people. Bruce quickly entered his password to his quarters. "The was so wrong," laughed Clark lightly slapping the blushing Wonder Woman's shoulder. Batman slipped off his cowl, sweating heavily as he looked down at his bed. Bruce breathed in and out slowly, refreshing himself and returning to his normal state. Diana walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "Happy birthday, oldman," she smirked. "Compare to Clark, then see if i'm old," smiled Bruce. The two passionately kissed each other in a way to end their night.


	7. Planet of Hell

Batman landed the Javelin on the hell like planet, Apocalypse. The Dark Knight emerged from the aircraft with the Amazon Princess, Wonder Woman following his lead. Both of their suits were ripped up and colored by blood. Batman violently growled out words as he walked through the red gravel. "Darkseid will pay for what he did to the Justice League!" Diana turned to her angered counterpart. "Calm yourself Bruce, I know the League and Watchtower was a major loss, but were about to make it better.

"Don't tell me to calm down Diana," glared back Bruce. As the two engaged closer to the colosseum gates, two squadrons of Darkseid's warriors surrounded them. Before Wonder Woman could tell Batman not to move, the Dark Knight had already begun battle the bug like creatures. Batman had given up his number one rule and killed the most enemies the came before him. Diana luckily hadn't noticed Bruce, and slammed her fist across two warriors sending them down. As the two heroes finished off the squadrons, Diana looked around the floor, seeing ripped and crippled bodies.

"Bruce you didn't…" murmured Diana. "I did what I had to Diana," scowled Batman, looking down. The two left the circle of bodies and passed through the gates of Apocalypse's arena. Diana and Bruce roared in fury dashing into the arena, expecting hoards of enemies, but only met the stone seats and red sand of the arena. "Darkseid, show yourself!" challenged Wonder Woman, tensing her arms and fist. Just after the princess finished her words, the gate on the opposite side of the empty arena slowly cracked open.

Batman and Wonder Woman tightened their stances, staring firmly at the blackness of the opening gate soon making their eyes widen. The gray undead bodies of their closest friends and colleagues walked limply toward them with their eyes shining red. "All hail Darkseid!" cried the undead Superman, telling the others to attack Bruce and Diana. Green Lantern dashed at Batman with his arm out, but Batman countered his former friend's mover and snapped his arm then round-house kicked him in the face, sending him to the floor. Diana quickly finished off the others, only leaving Superman for her and Batman to finish.

Batman casted a brisk look to Diana, signaling her attack. Both of them leaped for their former leader and friend, rolling him onto the sand by their powerful kicks. Superman growled in gurgle and shot two large red powerful laser beams into Batman's chest and piercing his suit. Batman gasped his last breath before falling dead on the arena floor. Wonder Woman snarled in pain as she looked down at Bruce's dead body and dashed for Clark. Superman again fired two red laser beams from his eyes, except they landed in Diana's face, melting through her beautiful skin and killing her. The Amazon dropped dead and Superman turned looking at the top of the arena. Darkseid smirked as Superman chanted. "All hail Darkseid!"


	8. Surprises

The full moon of Gotham City hung above the Wayne Manor, casting a bright shadow on the water behind the Manor. Bruce Wayne, Gotham's billionaire sat on his red leather couch, just staring at his fireplace. Bruce's eyes narrowed as he heard steps coming toward him. His beautiful fiancee Diana Prince, joined him on the couch. The Amazon Princess leaned against Bruce and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey," murmured the princess.

Bruce looked over his shoulder, staring into her blue eyes that were filled with hidden excitement. "Hey," smirked Bruce with soft laughter. Diana smirked back. "I have good news for you, _my_ Dark Knight," chuckled Diana, continuing to stare up at her true love. "I'd be glad to know of this good news," smiled Bruce. Diana's smile quickly faded and she looked away, biting her lip. "Bruce, I'm-I'm-I'm," Diana stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"You're what? Come on Di, you can tell me," smirked Bruce weakly as he attempted helping Diana. Diana sighed and told him straight up. "Bruce, I am pregnant with our child." A long eerie silence echoed through throughout the mansion, after Diana spilled the news. Bruce closed his mouth and stared shockingly at his soon-to-be wife. "You're what..?" asked Bruce, staring blankly in a mutter. "I'm pregnant," said Diana once more, except this time with a smirk.

Bruce's began to reappear as he narrowed his eyes back down into Diana's. "T-t-that's the best news I've ever heard in my life," stuttered Bruce, softly yet passionately kissing Diana's rose red lips. Diana smile widened. "I'm glad you're happy Bruce, the gods have gifted us that could benefit us both." Bruce gazed back at the flickering fireplace. "No, we've blessed ourselves with this gift," murmured Bruce, wrapping his arm around Diana, as the two finished their night by staring at the fireplace in peace and happiness.


	9. A Dance in the Ballroom (Movie-verse)

Bruce Wayne stepped out of his limo placed outside of the Iceberg Lounge, and this time he wasn't looking for Penguin, like before . Following Bruce out of the vehicle, was the one and only, beautiful Diana Prince of Themyscira. The two walked along the forever stretching red carpet that was outlined with flashes from paparazzi. They arrived in the bright white building, and Bruce took Diana's arm and guided her into the dance-floor with other rich Gotham citizens. Bruce and Diana had been long-time friends, Bruce also was the first person from man's world the Diana met.

"So, what's the occasion?" Diana wondered, while slow dancing with Bruce. "I'm putting the suit back on…" Bruce sighed in her ear. Diana was shocked, Bruce always kept his word. "But you said you'd never-" Bruce interrupted her. "I know what I promised, but this _Superman _is scaring people, and someone has to do something about it." Diana looked away, then returned her glance with a smirk. "Well, you know I can let you do this, well not _alone_," she smiled. Bruce smiled back, and twirled Diana then pulled her back to his chest. He placed his mouth close to her ear. "We'll finish discussing this in the Batcave, but for now, let's dance."

A few hours later, Bruce and Diana found themselves in the Batcave. Everything was dusty and covered by sheets. Diana looked back at Bruce, "Are sure about this?" "Positive." After Bruce replied the lights in the cave flashed on. Bruce removed all the dusty sheets and found his Batsuit. Then he walked around, finding Jason's old Robin suit that was spray-painted by The Joker. The cruel words read: HAHA JOKES ON YOU. Bruce looked down in disappointment, he'd failed his old side-kick and had quit being Batman for 20 years. Diana rested her hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce, you can't let this stop you, not again."

"I won't Diana, I have a reason now to put the cowl back on," Bruce said. Diana smiled, "Well before you go out starting fights again, don't think you need some _training_?" Diana wondered. Bruce looked back, facing her. "Well then, what should we do first?" "I wouldn't mind a little _sparring_…" Diana suggested with smirk. Bruce chuckled and pulled Diana towards him. He looked down at her beautiful eyes, and slowly moved his head down, making his lips meet with hers. Diana closed her eyes and returned the kiss softly and passionately. "Finally, you come out of hiding and defend your people," Diana said proudly to Bruce.


	10. A New Family Member

It was cold and dark Christmas night in Gotham City, as the young Wonder Woman was in her disguise as Diana Prince. Diana stood over the glass window of Gotham's Dog Pound, she looked around to make sure Batman wasn't patrolling around here, he usually patrolled all night on Christmas. _This'll surprise Bruce! _She thought with a small smirk before entering the pound. Diana opened the wooden door and stepped in the loud and smelly building.

The clerk greeted Diana, "What are you looking' for ma'am?" he asked.

Diana thought for a second, "Hmm, do you have any German Shepherds?" she wondered. "Yeah, we've got big gray one in the back." The clerk said leading the way as Diana followed

As the man stopped in front of a large cage, Diana blushed as the large gray German Shepherd some-what smiled at her. "How much?" She asked. The clerk raised a brow, "$200, including a bowl, collar, and food." Diana smirked, "Deal, I'll buy him!" she said with excitement.

The clerk picked up the dog and carried him up the the counter with some other accessories. Diana pulled out the money, as the clerk put the leash, collar, dog-bed, food, and bowl in some bags. "That'll be an extra $25 for the bed and leash." "Ok." Diana said, giving him the rest of the money. The clerk gave the bags and the puppie, "Have a merry Christmas!" "You too!" she replied with a smirk before leaving. When no one was looking, she flew quickly to Wayne Manor so Bruce's new puppie wouldn't freeze.

The beautiful woman land in front of the Manor's large wooden door, and she opened it. Silently, she tried to close it so no one else could hear her, until she turned around with Bruce staring at her in a chair. "Oh umm, weren't you supposed to patrol Gotham tonight?" Diana said biting her lip. "I finished up early, where were you?" Diana smirked, revealing the gray German Shepherd she'd bought him. Bruce smiled, "Thank you Diana." Diana blushed, "So what are you gonna name our new member of the family?" she smirked. "Ace, we'll name him Ace."


	11. There Are Others

The Justice League had just left the meeting room, after discussing what to do about a new Young Justice team. Batman lead Wonder Woman into their room and sat her on the bed, "So you never thought about telling me what happened between you Superman and Aquaman?!" Snapped Batman in anger, ripping his cowl off. "Bruce! I can explain, please don't get mad at me…" Bruce faced glared at Diana,

"Give me damn good reason not to be mad!" Diana sighed, "So you remember after we had Kevin, we shortly broke up after right…?" Bruce raised his eyebrows, "So you're telling me, you left me to have kids with Superman and Aquaman all just because you _thought _I was cheating on you with Talia when she introduced me to Damian, and you wanted to make me feel the same way you did."

"Well, um, yes…" Diana sighed looking away. "Diana, just forget about this, what happened in the past stays in the past." Bruce sat by Diana, wiping the tears off of her cheeks, "Look Diana I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, but you have to tell me about situations like that, just like I told you about Damian when you came back to me."Diana sniffled and hugged Bruce, burying her head into his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I should've told you about Trent and Chris." Bruce ran his fingers down the Amazon's black curly hair, "It's fine Diana, now stop crying we have to forget about this and just go on with our lives now. Come on, let's introduce the new team to the Watchtower," Bruce said, putting his cowl back on and walking with Diana to the Cafeteria where the rest of the league was, meeting the new Young Justice team.


End file.
